Putting a Heart Back Together
by thornsinmyside
Summary: "I am about to turn away from the window when I see a shadow limping down near the butcher's shop. With a hand pressed over her bleeding eyebrow and her gait uneven, I only think, please, don't let it be her." Katniss is broken, dealing with an abusive alcoholic mother, and the need to feed her family, and the looming Reaping Day. Will the boy with the bread be able to heal her?
1. Rescue

**A/N: Hey, everyone. This is my first Hunger Games fanfic, and I hope I did the characters justice. I'm thinking this will be no more than 10 chapters, and it plays with the idea of Katniss's mother being abusive too. Rated T for mild romance and violence, but I might add in optional chapters with the M rating for graphic violence... not sure yet. I am already part way through writing chapter 2, and I hope to have a new chapter up each week. However, I can be busy or lazy or both, especially in the summertime, so I can't make any promises. My other fanfic, Surrender, for the Seven Kingdoms Trilogy, hasn't been updated in a while, and I have been meaning to, just bear with me. It's a lot harder to write than this one. **

**All that aside, Happy Reading!**

**-Celine**

* * *

The rain beats softly on the window at the front of the bakery. I sighed as I put the last dabs of icing on the first tier of the wedding cake the tailor had ordered. Closing off the bag of frosting with a firm knot, I make my way over to the large pantry to deposit the leftover ingredients. Once the heavy bag of flour rests securely on the top shelf and the utensils are in the sink to be cleaned, I wander over to the window that looks out onto the main street in town. The rain was soaking the muddy cobblestones, and street vendors hurried to shield their wares from the downpour.

Leaning on the windowsill with my head down and my blond hair flopping over my eyes, I remember that day years ago, the day the person I care most about in this whole world was on the brink of starvation. Her eyes were ravenous as she searched the empty trash bins, her hand clutched to her swollen stomach. Fresh tears stained her bruised face, and I remember the way she huddled against our scrawny little apple tree, hopeless. I remember stealing the fresh loaves of raisin bread from the cooling rack while my mother was drying off from the torrential rain. They felt crisp and hearty in my calloused hands, and I remember the feel of their weight leaving my palms. I never worked up the nerve to speak to her, to tell Katniss Everdeen I loved her. I was always afraid she would reject me, maybe for being a town kid or because I could have done more to help her. Oh well, at least she's alive and healthy and I can catch a glimpse of her every time she comes to trade with my father in exchange for a fresh squirrel.

I am about to turn away from the window when I see a shadow limping down near the butcher's shop. With a hand pressed over her bleeding eyebrow and her gait uneven, I can only think, _please no. Please, don't let it be her._ Discarding my apron, I bolt out into the thunderstorm and over to where the body has just collapsed.

And it's her, Katniss Everdeen, lying unconscious with blue lips and cuts all down her forearms. I inhale sharply as I see how bad her injuries look. Who would do this to her? I carry her wedding-style into the bakery through the back door. Kicking off my drenched boots, I sneak into my bedroom. I lay her on the bed, not even stopping to cringe at the mess her mud-soaked clothing will do to my comforter.

I'm no medic; I don't know the first thing there is to know about first aid. I am about to call for my dad when I remember that the family is currently living large in District 1, at least for the weekend. I would've been allowed to come too, but someone needed to stay behind to take care of the bakery. I've always been my mother's least favorite, so I was the obvious nominee for who would miss out on a few days of fancy kitchens, soft beds, and televisions that showed more than Hunger Games recaps. Cursing, I grab an armful of towels from the cupboard and hurry back to my room.

I try to put myself in Katniss's shoes. I'd be freezing from the wet clothing, I would probably have a massive headache from the giant bruise that's spreading on her forehead, and who knows what other wounds she might have underneath her clothing?

I wince when I realize the first thing to do is to wash her off and get her into a dry robe. I would never want to violate her privacy, but she's dying. I steel myself and bring her into the adjoining washroom. Trying not to look anywhere but her face, I remove her destroyed articles of clothing and set her gently into the now-filling bathtub. Sure, I've dreamed of her naked before- what guy wouldn't? But this was not how. She looks so thin and frail in the murky water of the tub, so fragile and helpless. I heat the water up and start by lathering some shampoo in her blood-caked hair. I watch the blue color leave her lips as I continue to soap down the rest of her broken body.

I begin to catalogue her wounds: two deep gashes right above her left knee, a formidable purple bruise over her ribs, shallow cuts on her arms, cracked lips, a long white scar going down her collarbone, and, of course, the bump on her head.

A tear trickles down my cheek when I see all these injuries this girl did nothing to deserve. Turning off the faucet and turning the knob to let the drain take away the garishly colored water, I run to my room to find a large t-shirt and a pair of sweats for her. Returning with my bounty, I carefully fit the loose clothing over her vulnerable figure. I hoist her over my shoulder and lay her gently down on the bed, pulling the sheets up to her chin. I toss the dirty comforter in the hamper and decide to take a quick shower myself before I get hypothermia.

The hot water works wonders on my own bruised and burned skin, washing away the chill that the downpour sliced through my skin. As I rub some soap into my arms, I can't help but recognize my own scars, injuries that look much like Katniss's will. I remember my mother, on a drunken rampage, beating me with a rolling pin or burning my skin with a hot poker. I have never met Katniss's mother, but surely she couldn't be as awful as my own? Or maybe it was the hunter I saw her disappear into the woods with every Sunday morning...

I get in and out of the bathroom quickly, and then go to find bandages and antiseptic. I know my mother used to keep a first aid kit in the laundry room closet, so I start there. I find a roll of gauze and a box with a bright red cross on the top. I take these back to my room and set them on the bed before pulling up a chair so I can get to work.

Katniss's color definitely looks a little better, but it's still not the olive tone I see on her each day in school. I dampen a bandage and lay it over her forehead to lower her fever, and put her on a heating pad to help with the horrible headache she'll wake up with. Then I smear her worst cuts on her leg in a sterile solution and wrap it up in gauze.

I can't give her the fever pills until she wakes up, though, so I rifle through Rye's bedroom closet for a spare blanket. I set up a makeshift bed on the floor and bring up a glass of water for when she wakes up.

It's late now, and I begin to wonder when the storm will stop. For now, I guess all I can do is wait for her to regain consciousness. My eyelids begin to flicker, and I plunge head-first into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Fairytale

**A/N: Hey y'all! I know it's a little weird (especially for me) to get two chapters in one day, but I am really excited about this one. This is a cute portrait after Katniss wakes up. It is in Katniss's POV. The children's fairytale I used at the end of this chapter is called East O' The Sun and West O' The Moon by P.J. Lynch. It was my favorite fairytale growing up, and the drawings are spectacular- you can google them. I didn't exactly choose the story because it fit like a glove to the moral of PAHBT, but because if I were in Katniss's shoes, this would be the kind of story I would want Peeta to read to me. I also like the idea of it sitting on Peeta's bookshelf- it is such an artsy fairytale. Anyway, sit back, relax, and enjoy!**

**-Celine**

**DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTERS AND PLACES ETC. BELONG TO SUZANNE COLLINS.**

* * *

I wake to the smell of freshly baked bread, anti-infection cream, and something heavy, sweet, and distinctly male. Light shines through the crack of the slightly ajar door, and I see the wall opposite the bed is covered with art.

I sit bolt upright when I notice how foreign this place is. The last thing I remember is my mother screeching at me, a knife in her hand, and the shards of the broken teakettle on the floor. She told me never to come back. And the fear in Prim's eyes as I stumbled away from the seam- it's all still fresh in my mind.

I start to slide off the bed, but my legs feel like they were sliced with a razor. I stumble, and my ankles give way as they hit the floor. I try to regain my balance by clutching the small nightstand, but the lamp falls and makes a loud crash as it breaks on the concrete floor.

I sit dejectedly, leaning against some stranger's bed, and put a hand to my throbbing forehead. I hear loud footsteps running up the stairs, and soon the bedroom door flies open.

It's him. It's the one person I could never bring myself to face, the person who I've never said a word to, the person who took a beating to feed me. It's Peeta Mellark.

He kneels by my side with a look of genuine concern etched in his frown lines, and helps me back on the bed. I don't like this. It makes me feel weak, and the last thing I need is to owe him more.

"Hi, Katniss," he says, a little huskily. A small smile is set upon his pale lips.

"P-Peeta," I stutter. "Wh-what happened?"

A sharp pain slices into my head, and I double over on the mattress.

"Here, swallow these," Peeta says. He braces me with a hand on my back as he holds out two small red pills. "It's for the migraines."

I do as he says, although rather reluctantly. Only merchants have the money to afford this kind of medicine. I would need to do a great deal of hunting to pay his family back.

"I found you in the street outside the bakery," Peeta begins. "You had all kinds of bruises and cuts... I tried to fix you up as best I could, but I'm no doctor..." he trails off.

"Wait. You- y- did you-" I mumble angrily.

"Trust me, I did only what a good doctor would do, Katniss. I didn't rape you or anything." A slight blush comes to his cheeks. "I just wrapped your wounds in gauze and had to set your ribs. You'd broken two of them." Peeta sighs. "I suppose you're hungry. I'm making soup downstairs, I'll bring you up a bowl."

As he moves to the door, I shout, "Wait. I thought your mother didn't approve of Seam brats in your house."  
"My whole family is in District One until next Thursday. She'll never even know you were here," he says before I hear him trudge back downstairs for the soup.

I lean back against the headboard and try to absorb the latest turn of events. I am in Peeta Mellark's _house_. His bedroom, in fact. He nursed me back to health. My own mother beat me and she threw me out of the house for good this time. I don't know if I'll ever be allowed to see Prim again.

Prim. How scared she must be, all alone in that cold shack with the leaky roof. I can only hope she doesn't become my mother's next target.

My thoughts are interrupted when Peeta pushes through the bedroom door, a tray in his strong hands. He comes around the bed and sets the warm meal on my lap, and the hearty aroma of the chicken stock in the soup makes my mouth water. I dig in hungrily, almost as if Peeta could take it away from me at any moment.

Peeta notices this and says, "Don't worry. It's not going anywhere."

I nod and try to slow down; otherwise I might have to add a stomachache to my list of injuries.

We sit for a while in silence, when finally Peeta whispers, "I don't suppose you could tell me who did this to you."

I ignore him and proceed to lick the goopy broth off the bottom of the bowl, smearing the stuff all over my face. Peeta, without missing a beat, grabs a washcloth from the nightstand and wipes my face gently.

"You don't have to tell me. I just don't see what you could've done to deserve this," he says.

"Wh-why did you help me? All those years ago with the bread and now this…"

Peeta shakes his head. "You almost died out there. You think I would just stand by and watch it happen?"

"Well… I don't know. I don't even really know you."

"Remember in kindergarten when the teacher asked who knew the Valley Song? Well, you were in a red plaid dress and your hair… it was in two braids instead of one. Your hand shot right up and the teacher put you on a stool so you could sing it for the class."

Something about what Peeta is saying catches me. I did have a red plaid frock many years ago, before it got washed to rags after my father's death.

"When you started to sing," Peeta continues, "All the birds outside the window fell silent. My father pointed you out earlier, you see. He said, 'see that little girl? I wanted to marry her mother, but she ran off with a coal miner'."

I roll my eyes. "You're making that up."

"No, true story. I asked him, 'why would she want a coal miner if she could've had you?' And he said, 'when he sings, even the birds stop to listen.' And they did the same thing for you."

I'm a little taken aback by Peeta's confession. "You- you have a remarkable… memory."

Peeta shrugs his shoulders and moves to take my empty soup bowl. "Do you want anything else?"

"No… I mean yes. Will you… could you read me a story?"

He looks taken aback at my strange request but nods and crosses to the bookshelf. "What would you like to hear?"

"Something with a happy ending."

Peeta smiles before pulling out a large picture book with a beautiful drawing on the front cover. It depicts a girl with lustrous red hair wrapped in rags as she rides on the back of a strange white bear. Sitting on the bed next to me, Peeta situates himself against the headboard and begins to read.

"Once upon a time there was a poor farmer who had so many children that he hadn't much of either food or clothing to give them. Pretty children they all were, but the prettiest was the youngest daughter, who was so lovely there was no end to her loveliness."

I am lulled to a peaceful sleep by the warm tones of Peeta's voice, and the comforting arm wrapped around my shoulders, protecting me from evil.


	3. Customers

**A/N: The story, for those of you who don't know is The Princess Bride by William Golding**

* * *

It's almost 3:00 by the time I finish reading Katniss the story. She drifted off some time ago, but I couldn't bear to take my arm from around her bony shoulders and disrupt her sleep. Regardless, I hadn't read that story in years. It was nice to hear about a romance that actually worked out for a change, not the kind caused by intimidation, like with my father- one of true love.

When Katniss's breathing steadies and I feel her go limp in my strong arms, I carefully pry myself away from her and scribble a small note I then stick to her forehead. I then tiptoe down to the kitchen to get started on dinner and to open up the shop for our evening hours.

I throw a few loaves of cinnamon bread in the oven, along with a tray of cheese buns that are a favorite among the customers. I then mix a bowl of vegetables with oil and spices and let them simmer in a wok with some egg and rice. Wiping a hand over my sweaty forehead, I make my way to the front countertop to do business with the locals.

The first person to visit is Delly Cartwright. She's a year older than I am in school, and her frizzy red hair sticks out from beneath her waterproof hood. She smiles wide. "Hi, Peeta!" she chirps.

I put on my warmest smile and reply, "Hi, Delly. What can I get for you this evening?"

"My mom sent me over to get the two rolls of wheat bread and the croissants she placed an order for."

I nod and rifle through a stack of index cards. When I get to the "C"s, I pull out the receipt and hand it over to Delly for her to sign while I go retrieve her purchases. Coming back with a heavy burlap bag, I place it on the counter and count up the silver coins she has set in front of me.

"All set. Tell your family I say hello!"

"I will! Bye, Peeta!" she exclaims before bouncing back across the street to the seamstress's shop. Things continue like this for the next hour or so, with me occasionally stopping to check on our meal in the wok and making sure the burner is on low so it will finish at the same time I am done working.

At 5:00 I am just about to close up the bakery when I see a little blonde girl nervously searching in the dumpsters, much like her sister so many years ago.

"Psst! Hey, Prim!" I call. I wave my hands wildly and she hesitantly comes to my window.

"Have you seen my sister?" she asks in a tremulous voice, her cheeks hollow.

"Yeah. I found her unconscious in the street yesterday. She's up in my room, resting."  
Prim's eyes flood with relief. "Oh my, thank you! My mother kicked her out, you see. She never wants to see Katniss again."  
"Katniss's mother is the one who hurt her?" I ask in shock.

Prim nods vigorously. "She says she'll beat me too if I don't find food, but I can't hunt like Katniss can…"

"Well, you can take some of these." I hand Prim the leftover cheese buns that are still piping hot.

"Oh, no. I couldn't…" she stutters.

"Prim, take them. They'll just go stale. I would let you come see Katniss, but she's sleeping now. She had two broken ribs and she needs her rest."

"Oh, that's okay. It's so great to know she's got someone taking care of her. But… Peeta… why are you doing this?" she whispers.

I pause, biting my lip. "Prim… I've had the hugest crush on Katniss since kindergarten. I'm so ashamed I've never been able to help her before, except for that day with the bread."

Prim's eyes go wide. "But your mother… won't she beat you?" she asks nervously.

"My whole family won some trip to District One for the week. They won't even know she was here."

Suddenly, Prim lunges over the countertop and wraps her tiny arms around me. It only takes a moment before I hug her back. "You be careful," she whispers.

"You too, Prim." And just like that, she's taken off into the rain, the bag of rolls clutched tightly to her chest.

I finish tidying up the kitchens before ladling the vegetables and rice into two bowls. I find a tray and balance them all on my shoulder, along with two glasses of water. I slowly climb the stairs, careful not to trip and spill all over the beige carpet. Knocking lightly on my bedroom door at the end of the hallway, I carefully enter and set the tray on the nightstand.

Silently creeping back down the hall to the coat closet, I rummage around some until I find a table, the kind you use when serving breakfast in bed. I can't even remember the last time either of my parents cooked for each other like that. It's dusty, and I wipe it off with Croiss's fleece before heading back to my room.

Katniss is awake. The simple note I left on her head is gone, and she stares at me as I enter with the table.

"You're up," I say. Thank you, Captain Obvious.

Katniss nods and I set the table up on her lap, placing the still warm bowl on top of it. She's already half done with the water. Setting the glass on the nightstand, she says, "I need to tell Prim I'm okay."

"Don't worry. She was looking for you and I told her you were here resting. She'll drop by to see you later." I tactfully leave out the part about Prim at risk of being abused by Mrs. Everdeen.

Katniss looks relieved. "I'm sure Gale will help her find food, and she has her goat…"

"I gave her some bread to last her a few days. She'll be fine, she's resourceful like you." A deep blush creeps into my cheeks.

When she's finished nearly all the vegetables, I clear her dishes away and give her a fresh glass of water.

"You're a really good cook," she mutters between long gulps of her drink.

"I am the baker, after all," I say with a smile.

She pats the spot next to her. "That was a really good story you told earlier."

"Glad you liked it. It was one of my favorites growing up," I say fondly.

"I never had any picture books. The only thing we had was this big book of edible plants. My father started it when he married my mother. He would read it to me, describing the kinds of plants that will keep you alive when you have nowhere to turn." Katniss pauses, a smile ghosting her lips. "That's where my name comes from, the katniss root. He used to joke, 'as long as you can find yourself you'll never starve."

"He sounds like you."

"Please. I don't know if I can ever make him proud."

"You'd make me proud," I say before I realize how cheesy that sounds.

Katniss smirks. "That's sweet. You think you could read me another story?"

I nod, knowing exactly which one to choose. It's longer than the first book I read to her, but it's been in my family for years. I open the dusty novel and clear my throat before I begin to read to the girl I love.

"This is my favorite book in the world, though I have never read it…"


	4. Princess

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm sorry about the error earlier, The Princess Bride is written by William Goldman, not Golding. Got a little carried away here. I LOVE this chapter. I hope you'll agree. I've always imagined how adorable it would be if Peeta showed Katniss his sketches. As a total romantic sap, I just couldn't help myself. I don't want to put it off any longer so happy reading!**

* * *

**Katniss's POV**

"_As you wish."_ Those three words haunted me even in my sleep. Some time in the middle of the night, I thought I felt silky ribbons stretching into my dream-like state, like fingers stroking through my hair. The spot on the bed next to me was warm and comforting, and I knew he'd been there. I could imagine his ragged breathing, the husky undertones of his voice as he read those three little words to me. The way his lips curved up in a small smile, kind of lopsided with one side raised higher than the other.

No. Katniss, what are you _doing_? You have a sister and two abusive women to worry about, not to mention how you're ever going to pay Peeta back for his kindness.

I am now fully awake and I notice Peeta is out cold on the makeshift bed on the floor. His shaggy hair has fallen over his eyes, and his muscles are relaxed as he breathes deeply. I find myself drawn to his mouth once again, how it spun pictures in my mind of a faraway kingdom; a selfish king; and a poor farm boy smitten with the fair maiden, their last night together before he was killed by pirates still fresh in my mind.

I stop myself again. I can't be thinking this way, not with the Hunger Games a month away. Any number of things could happen by then. And besides, I only really just met the boy. How can that stand when I've known Gale for years and have never let us come closer than friends?

I look out through the dark curtains and see the sun peeking out from beyond the horizon. The soft yellow it casts on the gallows in the square down the street makes me shiver. Only a month ago it was Gale being whipped for being caught by the Head Peacekeeper Thread selling a rabbit to Rooba, the butcher.

Shivering, I hobble over to the bathroom that's just outside in the hallway. I brace my beaten arms on the edge of the sink and splash ice-cold water on my face. I look at myself in the mirror: hollowed out cheeks and eye sockets, tangled hair, a prominent collarbone, bright red chapped lips. I try to make it back to the bedroom as quietly as I can, but I see Peeta standing in the doorway, holding an arm out to steady me.

"Hey. You should've woken me," he says, holding me close to his warm chest.

"No, it's fine. A nightmare, that's all," I lie.

"Good. You should get some rest." Peeta takes my small hand in his large one and guides me over to the bed. He then crosses over to the window and picks up a pad of paper and a charcoal pencil that has been left on the window seat.

"You draw?" I ask curiously.

Peeta blushes a little and nods his head. "Ever since I was little. Takes my mind off of things."

I smile. "Can I see?"

He cocks his head to the side and contemplates this for a moment. Sighing, he says, "Well, all right. I've never shown these to anyone else before, though…"

"Well, I'm honored," I say, patting the spot next to me.

Sitting down, Peeta flips open to the first page. He's drawn his brother, Croiss, I think. He is bent over a table, a lump of dough being kneaded under his strong hands.

"Wow…" A little sigh escapes me. The shading is perfect, light illuminating one side of his face. "How did you learn to sketch like this?" I whisper.

"I do the cakes…" he admits rather sheepishly.

"Wait, those big wedding ones that are always in the front window?"

"Guilty." Peeta grins again, that lopsided one that makes my heart melt like butter.

"Prim always stops me when we're walking by so we can admire them. They're… amazing," I say, a crimson color flooding my cheeks.

"I'm glad you liked them. Not many people have a cause or the means to buy one nowadays…"

Peeta flips to the next page in his sketchbook. I see Mr. Mellark standing in the doorway, his big arms wrapped around a tiny boy whose legs dangle above the ground. I smile. "That's you, isn't it?" I ask.

Peeta nods. "He had just gotten back from delivering a particularly special cake," he says. "It was for Madge Undersee's 5th birthday. Of course, this was just after they started cutting jobs at the mines. My father had been losing business because not as many people could afford bread." He clears his throat. "Anyway, it was a five-tier cake, like the mayor usually orders for his daughter each year. I had helped my father decorate it, putting orange lilies and red roses all over the purple fondant.

"We weren't sure how much the mayor would pay for it, if he even liked it. But when my dad came home with a big wad of cash that evening, all the late shifts, sweat, and time we had to put into making that cake… it was all worth it."

Peeta's eyes cloud over for a second, and I sense he's reminiscing. I take it as my cue to flip to the next sketch, the next memory Peeta has so artfully captured in the notebook.

It's a girl, with long, flowing hair, big eyes, and my bow and arrow in her hand. She is wearing a beautiful dress, with a bustle of silk cascading down the back. Pearls embellish the neckline, and I notice she even has a small tiara on her head. I'm wondering why this girl seems so familiar when it dawns on me.

It's me.

Peeta sees what I'm gazing at and quickly tries to snatch it away from me. "I…" he seems at a loss for words.

"Peeta, why am I in your sketchbook?" I demand.

He puts his head in his hands. "I tried to tell you yesterday… Katniss Everdeen, I am in love with you."

The breath gets knocked out of my chest.

"Ever since you sang… I knew I was a goner."

My jaw drops. "Wait, you've been in love with me since kindergarten?!"

Peeta nods dejectedly. "I don't expect you to feel the same way. I'm just relieved you know- I've been working up the nerve to talk to you for forever. When I saw you in the mud, I just knew I had to take a chance." He cringes. "Please don't be mad at me…"

"I… I just don't know what to think," I confess. I start with the last logical thought in my mind. "Why did you draw me as some magical princess? The dress, the crown… that's not me."

Peeta scoots closer to me, grabs my shoulders and looks straight into my eyes. "Katniss, that's just because… you don't see what I do. Not yet, at least. I mean, you've fed your family for years. You've haggled with the scariest traders in the hob. You go into the woods, which are forbidden, and pick off squirrels every Sunday."

I start to protest, but he puts a finger on my lips. "You have been so brave, even with all the obstacles you've faced. Your father's death, whoever has been abusing you… even my mother. You don't sit by and let the world cheat on you. You're in charge of your own destiny."

I notice how glassy Peeta's eyes have become. Swallowing, he says, "When you look in the mirror, there is no possible way you see what I see."

"And what's that?" I whisper, enchanted by Peeta's words.

"Perfection."

Without thinking, just listening to my heart, I lunge forward and wrap my arms around Peeta, touching my lips to his. Peeta seems a little surprised, but without a moment's hesitation, he responds. His lips are soft and gentle as they move in a rhythm with my own. He tastes sweet, like lemon and poppy seed, and I inhale deeply just to take in the smell of him.

After a minute or two, I slowly start to pull back, a little embarrassed. Peeta is bright red too, and he's grinning from ear to ear. "Wow…" he sighs. Then he freezes, looking at me cautiously. "Any regrets? We don't have to do that if you don't want to."

I smile. Peeta is always the gentleman. "Nope, no regrets. I'm actually the happiest I've been in a while," I murmur. I scoot back over to him and curl up in his lap. Peeta is still grinning like an idiot, and I chuckle softly to myself. I never knew** I **could make anyone feel this way.

Later that evening, with me wrapped in Peeta's arms and a hot compress on my forehead, he cracks open to where we left off in The Princess Bride.

"Love is many things, none of them logical…"


	5. Debt

**A/N: Hi, folks. This will be in ****Katniss's POV**** again. Just to clear things up: Katniss and Peeta will not go into the games. This upcoming reaping is for the third Quarter Quell. **

**Oh yeah, and I forgot to tell you something. Peeta's brothers aren't really named in the book, so I guess the authors kind of get to pick. Everyone in this fandom seems to name one boy Rye (It's great that we can agree on SOMETHING) but as for the second brother, I had to think for a minute. I know how Peeta is kind of a bread name and he's the son of a baker, so I thought of the different kinds of bread and shortened it. Croiss was originally Croissant, in case you hadn't picked that up. **

**Sorry for taking longer than I said I would to get this uploaded. I started this chapter in the morning, but things kept getting between me and the computer... my cat, my sister, dead batteries for the mouse, the internet being slow... _Sorry!_ Anyway, hope you enjoy! Happy reading!**

**-Celine**

* * *

The following morning, I wake up to the loud sound of a door being thrown open. Peeta sticks his blond head in, a goofy smile on his face.

"Katniss, you have visitors!" he says happily.

The next thing I know, Peeta disappears from sight and a bundle of yellowish-brown fur and whiskers assaults me. I feel Buttercup's mashed up nose touching mine as he lets out a loud hiss, spitting greenish saliva all over my face.

"Buttercup, NO!" I hear a girl yell. I know it's Prim. I hastily grab the blasted cat from my chest and fling him onto the floor, earning me a reproachful meow. But I don't care about the stupid animal; all I care about is my sister's arms wrapped around me. I ignore the pain in my ribs as she squeezes me tightly.

"I though you had died! I was looking everywhere for you… and oh, Katniss, please don't scare me like that again!" Prim squeals.

"Shhhh, it's okay," I whisper soothingly when I feel a few tears land on my shoulder.

"What are you going to do, Katniss? Where will you live?" The thought stops me cold. Oh god, I haven't even told Peeta what happened yet. As I look over Prim's shoulder, I see him leaning against the doorframe, suddenly very aware of the conversation.

"Hey… little duck," I say to my sister. "Do you think you could go downstairs for a minute? I promise Peeta will come get you again when I'm done talking to him."

Prim nods, a little puzzled, and skips out into the hall. Meanwhile, Peeta slowly sits down on the bed and turns to me. "Katniss… your sister told me about your mom," he says, obviously embarrassed. Running a hand through his hair, he looks up at me. "I didn't want you to feel pressured to tell me or anything…" He looks down at his hands in his lap.

"Peeta…" I whisper softly. "I don't want you to worry about me. I'm not some charity case."

"I never said you were," he replies evenly.

"Besides, I have to get back to hunting with Gale so I can somehow pay you and your family back," I admit.

"Katniss, you never owed me anything." I can hear the annoyance creeping into Peeta's voice.

"I can't just eat your food and sleep under your roof and use your bandages and medicine without paying for it," I say, blowing a stray piece of hair away from my eyes. "I hate owing people, Peeta. Being from the Seam… paying back debts is how we survive."

He looks confused. I sigh impatiently and wave my hand. "No, of course you wouldn't get it. I will talk to your father when he gets back and work out some kind of arrangement. Maybe he'd like free labor," I say, a bitter edge to my voice.

Peeta sighs and puts his face in his hands. "Katniss, this weekend has been the best thing that's ever happened to me. You know how I feel about you-"

"No, Peeta. No. If you think my debt would be repaid by a few kisses, think again." I am getting angry now. "Do you know how many people in the Seam are surviving on a handful of roots and a piece of moldy cheese each day? Do you know how many people would kill to be taken care of like this?" I shake my head. "You'll never understand. Never," I say coldly.

"Katniss, I don't care if I understand, all I care about is you being safe! How do you think I feel when you walk into school with those hungry eyes and vacant expression and hated myself for being such a coward? How many times do you think I've given Madge a roll or pastry just so she could give it to you and say the maid packed it in her lunch?!"

Peeta closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. "There's this saying that my dad used to say to your mom, when they were little and in love. He would say, "The sun never says to the earth, 'You owe me.' Look what happens with a love like that. It lights the whole sky."

I feel my heartbeat start to calm down. "That's beautiful, Peeta," I whisper.

He leans in and presses a chaste kiss to my forehead. "I'm here for you, Katniss."

Just then, I hear a loud cough from the doorway. Pulling out of Peeta's embrace, I see Prim standing just outside in the hall, a smug smile on her face. "Aww, Katniss has a boyfriend!" she giggles adorably. She is still laughing her sweet tinkling laugh as she skips back down the stairs.

Peeta's cheeks turn red. "How embarrassing…" he muses.

I playfully slap him across the face. "Shouldn't you be selling donuts right about now?" I ask.

"Oh, shoot," he shouts, scrambling off the bed and out of the room. I hear his voice from the stairwell yell back to me, "I'll be back in an hour or so!"

I sigh, staring at the spot he was sitting just a few moments ago, when I hear a voice, the right voice, and my head goes spinning.

"Catnip?"

"Gale." I see him run over to me and wrap his dirty sleeves around my shoulders. He smells like sap and moss, and I feel like I'm in the woods.

Pulling away, my best friend looks me squarely in the eye. "What happened to you?" A little wrinkle appears at the bridge of his nose.

"Long story. My mother has turned to drugs as of late, and you could say intoxication leads her to do much more violent things than Haymitch Abernathy."

Gale chuckles, probably remembering how last year at the reaping for the 74th Hunger Games, the famous alcoholic fell off the stage on live television. His face turns deadly serious almost immediately. "Where will you go?"

I shrug. "My father used to have a lake house in the woods. I'll probably live there until I can find a more permanent arrangement."

Gale nods approvingly. Placing a warm hand on my cheek, he whispers, "You be careful." Giving me a brotherly pat on the back, he turns to leave.

"Hey, wait!" I call. "Can you check on Prim every once in a while, make sure she's eating and not being beaten?" I ask.

Gale nods solemnly. Without another word, he leaves the room.

I spend the rest of the hour in boredom, counting the tiles on the ceiling and twiddling my thumbs. Then, about forty-five minutes in, I realize Peeta's sketchbook is just sitting there on the floor next to me, and I am just itching to see the rest of his drawings.

Feeling a little brave today, I lean over the edge of the bed and fumble around on the floor until I feel the slick leather cover and the metal spring that binds the journal together. Pulling myself back up to lean against the headboard, I open the first chamber of Peeta's heart.

I see the pictures of Peeta's family from last night first- the one of Croiss and then the one of his father. When I flip the page, expecting to see my own face staring back at me, it isn't there. I frown for a minute, wondering if Peeta was just embarrassed or wished last night didn't happen… did he not see me as this strong, beautiful woman anymore? What had changed his mind? The only bad thing I can think I've done, other than yelling at Peeta, is drooled in my sleep. I didn't know that was such a big turn-off. I'd have to ask him what this was about later.

I am about to turn the page again, but I hear someone clearing his throat in the doorway. I drop the book on my lap, looking guilty.

Peeta just rolls his eyes. "Oh, I don't care if you look. The cat's out of the bag, anyways," he says tiredly. He looks at me strangely. "What's wrong?"

"What happened to the one of me that I saw last night? You know, before we… we…"

"Oh, I left the sketchpad open to that drawing last night and I think I drooled on it in my sleep." Peeta laughs.

I exhale a sigh of… relief? "Oh, I thought you didn't like me anymore because I'm pretty sure I drooled last night, too," I confess. "That was probably me who ruined the drawing. I'm so sorry, Peeta!"

Chuckling, he says, "Don't be. I have loads of others of you, you know."

I smile shyly, sure my face is beet red. This time, I'm the one who is grinning like an idiot. I don't know how this boy does it to me, but in spite of all my hardships, I feel happy.

"_Cynics are simply thwarted romantics…"_


	6. Unwilling

**A/N: Hi my fabulous readers! Woohoo! 35 followers in five short days! If you are the person from Bosnia and Herzegovina who read this, WOW. I can't believe people all over the world have heard the beginnings of this story! It blows my mind! **

**Anyway. Sorry, just so excited. I will try to get up a chapter a day, but if I miss one or two, don't get all mad at me. I thought long and hard about what this chapter should be about… should I skip to when the Mellarks return? I ended up deciding to fast forward a few days, to when Katniss is setting herself up in the lake house. This chapter actually is a lot longer than I intended it to be for some odd reason. It is Katniss's POV. **

**Without further ado, PLEASE ENJOY!**

**-Celine**

* * *

_A few days later…_

I sigh as I haul the last box of my few belongings into the tiny lake cottage. Wiping a hand on my brow, I immediately begin to unpack. Peeta didn't want me to exert myself over these next few days, but it's so hard for me to just sit still.

I haven't seen Peeta since yesterday, right before his parents got back from District One. He gave me a crate full of some of his old jackets, a blanket, and tons of socks as well as a large tin of confections.

"So… I guess this is goodbye for now…" he trailed off, a distant look in his eyes. He stood on the top step of the back porch, looking down at me. The same gentle look softened his piercing blue eyes.

I fiddled with my braid nervously. I admit it, I was kind of sad to leave his hospitality. Being with him… that's the safest I've ever felt in my entire life. I risked peering up at him, and he was still looking at me with that unabashed grace. Before I could have doubted myself, I gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"We'll see each other soon. You still have to finish reading me that story," I said playfully.

A broad smile stretched across his puppy-like face. "If you need me, just throw a rock at my window when it gets dark. I can always come down to the lake if you need any help unpacking."

"Okay. Thanks for everything."

"Always."

Snapping out of my reverie, I examine what I have to work with. The cottage is one room, big enough for a double bed, a desk, and an oven with an open space in the center of the room. I pull open the flaps of the first cardboard box, pulling out my father's hunting jacket and plant book, along with several tee shirts and pairs of jeans.

I fold the clothing and designate one of the desk drawers to put them in. I have to squeeze a little, but I manage. I throw the book on the bed, which is a four-poster and is covered with cobwebs. The dusty white sheets are old, but they'll suffice. I continue unpacking, nailing hooks into the wall so I can hang frying pans and other cooking utensils, and draping Peeta's blankets on the bed. They still smell like him.

When I am finally done putting all my crap in its rightful place, I hear a knock at the door. Grudgingly getting up from the chair that I just sat down in, I swing it open, rusty hinges creaking. A bit of dust falls from the ceiling from the sudden movement.

It's Gale. He is leaning against the doorframe in his hunting gear, his hair greasy and eyes weary, but he still manages to look like the handsome boy I met almost seven years ago.

"Hi, Gale." I say.

"Hi, Katniss," he replies. His use of my real name clues me in- something is definitely wrong.

I wrinkle my eyebrows and usher him inside. "What is it?"

Gale sits down on the bed and puts his hand on his forehead. "Are you really going out with Mellark?" he asks abruptly.

"I… I've only really known him for a week, Gale. I'm not that easy."

"You're lying. I saw him kiss you before you left his house. And you kissed him back!" Gale begins silently fuming, pacing around the small cabin. "Why him, Catnip? Why Mellark?"

I pause for a moment. I knew Gale would be protective- he is my best friend, after all- but really? "I really don't see how this involves you," I say tersely. "You've dated girls before. Did I say anything? Like how all they wanted to do was make out behind the slag heap?" I protest.

"That's different."

I roll my eyes. "Yeah. Sure it is," I say mockingly.

"You've stayed away from having a relationship for years and all of a sudden, baker boy comes along… I mean, you've barely spoken to him since last week and you've known me for your entire life!" Gale yells, waving his hands around.

"It's not like I just walked into Peeta and decided that I wanted to hook up with him, you know! He's been good to me!"

"Oh, right. Dammit, Katniss, I didn't know you were that easily bought off," he fumes angrily.

"I don't get it, Gale. What's wrong with me liking him?"

"What's wrong with you liking **me**?" Gale screams.

Silence. I can hear the creaks in the floor where Gale places his feet, the croak of a frog outside the shack. I try desperately to clear my head. Gale has feelings for me? Where did _that _come from? I shake my head, trying to process what this means.

I don't have the time. Gale hungrily reaches forward and grabs my neck and pushes his lips onto mine. Where Peeta's were gentle and comforting, Gale's are heavy and slimy, and I feel his teeth clash against mine. I panic at how closed in I feel, pressed against a wall with Gale trapping me from the other side. I frantically push him off me, putting my fingers to my temples.

"Well?" Gale asks expectantly, totally oblivious to my discomfort.

I'm not quite sure what to say to him. It was a perfectly normal kiss, why did it feel so _wrong_? Peeta had been hesitant and only willing to do what _I_ was comfortable with, where Gale automatically and incorrectly assumed that I would _want_ his lips on mine.

I stop dead in my tracks. I'm comparing Gale's kiss to Peeta's. I turn to face my friend.

"Gale… you were always like a brother to me," I start, trying to break it to him gently. Maybe, after all this, we can still part as friends. As I see his cocky expression fall and morph into one of anger, however, I become less and less certain. "I just… don't think I could ever see you as any more than that."

Gale's jaw clenches with hate. "I see. You're choosing _him_," he says tightly. He glares at me and I see in his eyes something I've only seen when he is ranting about the Capitol. Pure hatred.

"We're not done with this, Katniss," he says, venom behind his words. He throws his hunting jacket back on and stalks out the door, never once looking back.

When he's gone, I look around the room, panicked. I am sure Gale intends to go after Peeta. He never liked losing, even when he was a child. Making up my mind quickly, I lace up my leather boots and sprint back through the woods. It's already getting dark, so I can only hope I can speak with him before Gale sets whatever plan he has formed in motion.

The sun is just shrinking back behind the hilltop when I reach the fence. Nimbly ducking under the rusty chain link, I run down the dirt road and into town. Most people are inside already; the few who are out are closing up their stalls or shops for the night. I sneak around the side of the bakery, holding my breath as I walk past the foul-smelling garbage bins. I can't believe I was so desperate that I almost ate out of one of these.

Turning the corner, I look up and try to find the window with the drawing of a cat taped to it. It's the third one I stumble upon. The shutters are open, and so is the window next to it, which must be in Peeta's room too.

I find a rock a little smaller than my fist and find my trajectory. Taking a deep breath and hoping I won't break the window, I throw.

It hits the window on my first try. After a few minutes, when I start to worry Peeta has already fallen asleep, I see the head of unruly blond curls peek out of the window. He smiles when he sees me. Disappearing for a few moments, I hear a door creak open around the house by the dumpsters. Walking back around the corner of Peeta's house, I see him holding the side door open for me, beckoning me to come in.

I use my hunter's tread as I creep into his house, careful not to trip or knock anything over. I follow Peeta down a small hallway and up a narrow staircase I didn't even know was there. We end up at the end of the hall by Rye's room, where I hear snoring. Putting a finger to his lips, Peeta ushers me into the next room and closes the door with an inaudible click.

Peeta's room is exactly how I remember it. The light casts a soft glow on the butter-yellow walls and there are still drawings everywhere. He sits on his bed and motions me to join him. I am suddenly horribly conscious that he is only wearing a pair of pajama pants.

"What's wrong, Katniss?" he asks, anxious.

I almost don't want to tell him about Gale, not wanting to hurt his feelings. But I know it's wrong to keep the truth from him, no matter how awful it might be. "Gale kissed me," I whisper.

Peeta's eyes widen. "Did you…"

"No, I didn't kiss him back. I didn't even want it to happen, Peeta, he just pushed me up against a wall and attacked me. I pushed him away and told him he was like my brother, that I couldn't see him like that."

Peeta exhales a sigh of relief. "Did he hurt you, Katniss?" he asks, genuine concern in his big blue eyes.

"No, he just got really mad, but he got this feral look in his eye, Peeta. I don't know if he'll do anything to you or try to pick a fight… I just wanted to warn you," I say.

Peeta sighs and opens his arms so I can snuggle into his embrace. "I kept comparing his kiss to the one we shared," I admit. Peeta softens and I sink into his warm body, as if he could chase away all my fears.

That night, Peeta reads me the next chapter in the Princess Bride.

I listen to his soothing tenor and am gently lifted off on a wave of dreams.

"_Who says life is fair, where is that written?"_


	7. On the Edge

**A/N: Hi again! I just want to say THANK YOU to all you THG nerds out there like me (XD) who have read and followed this fanfic. IT really means a lot to me! I have replied to some of your comments in the review section, and I just want to clear some things up. **

**Yes, I know it looks like I made Gale in this story be the vicious Cato-ey type. I just want to let you know that it's more complex than that- I don't want Gale to be a ruthless killing machine, he cares about Katniss enough to know where his boundaries are, he just needs to get rid of teenage hormonal anger. I'm sorry if you thought he was too malicious in Chapter 6! **

**Special shout-out to AshleyMocha12- your story "Safe and Sound" was on my favorites list before I even started writing this! It's really great to get a comment from you after I post a new chapter! Thanks for your enthusiasm!**

**Without further ado, here is Chapter 7, in Peeta's POV.**

**-Celine**

* * *

The bright beams of sunlight shine through the open window and I open my eyes to the blinding light. Katniss is gone. I feel something scratchy on my forehead and reach up to see what it is.

It's a note, written with black charcoal. It is hastily scrawled out, the _I_'s without dots and the signature sloppy. It reads:

* * *

_Peeta,_

_Sorry if you were worried about me. I had to go before your mom came in and found me- wouldn't want a Seam whore in her house, now would we? I'll be down in the woods all day, hunting or gathering. You can come if you like. If not, I know how to reach you._

_Xxx, Katniss_

* * *

I smile and set the note in my sock drawer where my mom won't find it. I quickly dress, throwing on an old t-shirt with a flour stain on the back and some khakis. Making my way downstairs, I see my dad and Rye sitting at the table, eating some toast.

"Morning, Peeta," my father says groggily.

"Yeah, morning, Peet," Rye says though a mouth full of food.

I roll my eyes. "Nice to see you, too, brother."

Croiss comes to the table, closing the pantry door loudly behind him. Pouring himself a glass of goat milk, he joins us.

"So, Peetie, have some fun while we were gone, eh?" he asks mischievously.

"What do you mean?" I ask, playing dumb. There's no way he could know about Katniss- we'd made sure of that.

"Oh… I just happened to hear someone sneak in here last night. You haven't been naughty with Delly, now, have you?"

My face goes pink- I guess it doesn't know if it should be red with embarrassment or white with fear.

Rye giggles like a toddler, which he hasn't been for twenty years. "So, who is she, Peeta?"

My father drops his bread and looks at me, eyebrows raised. "Having girls in here, now, are we?" he scolds. "I shall need to know her name."

"D-dad, I haven't had anyone over!" I lie, terribly unconvincingly.

"It was Katniss, wasn't it?" he asks with a smirk.

I hide my head in my hands. My family dissolves into hoots of laughter. I hear choruses of 'Peeta's got a girlfriend!' and 'is she a good kisser?" along with a wolf whistle from Croiss. I steel myself and look away from the table at my father.

"Dad- dad, her mother beats her! I just found her unconscious in the street and gave her some meds… Dad, please don't tell mom." I plead.

"Peeta, you know what we've said about having girls in the house," he scolds.

"I know, I know. I was a gentleman, I promise, Dad…"

"Now, listen, you," he says to me, leaning over the table to look me straight in the eye. "I am not gonna tell on you, because I know how she gets when you mention liking a Seam girl." He points to my brothers. "Not a word, you hear?" my father warns. Turning back to me, he says, "Normally I'd scold you. It's indecent to have a girl sleeping here when your parents are gone. But I understand where you're coming from. Now, wash up and put on a clean shirt. You don't want to make your mother even madder than she already is. Don't be late, son." He gets up and starts clearing the table.

We all go off to our duties for a normal Sunday- me icing the cookies and cakes, Rye and Croiss kneading dough for fresh bread to sell to the customers, my father fixing up the sign to hang out front of the bakery, my mother manning the ovens.

I can't wait until one o'clock when I have a shift off. I'm anxious to see Katniss again. Katniss. Just thinking of her makes me sigh. As I work, the only thing to soothe my aching muscles is thinking of last night.

I remember finishing up my painting just as the sun was setting. I put the expensive paints back in their case with care, since I didn't know how long it would be before I got more. I read on my mattress for a while, my feet dangling over the edge of the bed.

As the sun went down, I heard a clunk that sounded from the window on the wall behind me. Looking down eagerly, I saw her. She stood there looking up at me, the moonlight glowing on her pretty features. I felt like we were forbidden lovers, star crossed- like in the play I had to read for school last year, Romeo and Juliet. I just hoped we'd have a happy ending.

After Katniss was safely in my room and the door shut, she joined me on the bed. I put my arms around her gently, not wanting to be too forward or for her to think I was violating her space. I noticed how we fit together perfectly. Hopefully that was no coincidence.

I jolt back to reality when I hear the bell ring at the front of the shop. "I'll get it!" I yell. Wiping my hands on my apron, I walk briskly down the hall and behind the counter, where I see two grey eyes staring at me, definitely pissed off.

It's Gale.

"What can I get for you?" I ask, trying to get rid of the tremble in my voice.

"Don't play dumb with me, Mellark. You stay away from her," he says confidently.

"Why would I do that, Mr. Hawthorne?" I ask, a bit too sweetly.

"I've known her for years. YEARS! You think I'm just going to stand by and watch another man sweep her off her feet?" he shouts.

I hear the shop door open, but don't stop looking at Gale to see who it is. "Maybe you should let Katniss decide how she feels," I say softly.

"That's right, you tell him, Peeta!" the voice from the door says. I look over Gale's broad shoulder and see that it's Prim. Her hair is up in a bun; her blouse is coming untucked. She holds Katniss's hand.

Katniss walks over to the two of us and spins Gale around to face her. "You can't control my feelings, Gale. If I want to be with Peeta, the best you could do is be happy for me just like any other good friend would. If you really love me, you'll do what's best for me." Katniss scoffs. "I didn't know you could sink this low."

With a sad, cowardly look in his eyes, Gale leaves the shop without another word.

Katniss turns back to me. "So?" she asks.

"I have to work until one or my mother will know something's up. I'll meet you at the fence then," I say. I look around to see if anyone is watching. When I decide it's safe, I give her a quick peck on the cheek. "See you soon," I whisper.

After she leaves, I only have fifteen more agonizing minutes to frost little sugar flowers on cupcakes before I can escape my chores. The clock finally rings for one o'clock, and I am out the door with my surprise for Katniss in my hand before my mother can give me any more work.

"_The hollowness was in his arms and the world was snowing."_


	8. Secret Garden

**A/N: Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! I've got such a lot planned for Chapter 8, so I won't take much of your time. Just want to say that WE HAVE OVER 50 FOLLOWERS in exactly ONE WEEK! It is just me at a computer for an hour a day, with my tiny and spastic cat sitting on the mouse. Thank you all for letting my story take flight!**

**Happy Reading! Oh yeah- this will be in Peeta's POV. It is also based off the song, "The Messenger" by Linkin Park. Go listen!**

**-Celine**

I can hardly contain my excitement when I see Katniss standing by the intimidating fence, the vast woods like a backdrop behind her. I've never left the safe confines of District Twelve before, so I'm also quite a bit nervous. Clutching the small parcel to my chest, I run over to Katniss.

"So, how do you normally do this?" I ask. Surely she couldn't climb the ten-foot tall chain link and avoid the barbed wire at the top.

Katniss grabs my free hand, but not before looking questioningly at the package I'm trying to hide from her. She pulls me down the stretch of the fence until we are behind the Hob. She looks over her shoulder, braid swinging, to make sure no one is watching. She lets go of my hand and kneels down on all fours, and I notice a little hole she's dug so she can fit beneath the fence. She expertly rolls under, arms folded tightly against her chest. Brushing herself off, she looks at me expectantly.

"Well?" she asks. I get the feeling this is some kind of test. Shrugging, I throw the parcel over the fence and she catches it. I lie on my belly and try to slide under it headfirst, but all I end up with is a tangle of hair caught in a wire. Katniss giggles. I back out and try to do it like Katniss showed me. With a little grunting and sucking my stomach in, I barely fit.

When I'm finally on the other side of the fence, my jaw drops. The trees come to life, birds singing, and the only thing I can think is how much better this is than the scrawny apple grove in my backyard. The oaks and maples loom overhead and create a bright green canopy, only flecks of sunlight reaching the forest floor. I can now truly see how Katniss must have learned to master nature's bounty, and it only makes me admire her more.

I pick up the package, the brown paper wrapping looking a little worse for wear, and follow Katniss as she leads me into her sanctuary. This is the first time I really notice her hunter's tread- she places her feet so deliberately as to barely make a sound.

We trek for about fifteen minutes, in utter silence, just observing nature without any oppressive external influences- just wild and free. We pass a few snares. Some hang from trees, with squirrels ensnared in their wires. Others I almost trip over, and many already contain a rabbit or, if Katniss is lucky, a small turkey. She seems to take note of which snares to come back and reset later, but leads me farther into the woods. She knows this place like the back of her hand.

A sheen of sweat appears on my brow just as we reach a clearing. I am met with crystal clear water, the light reflecting off its glassy surface. I've seen pictures of lakes before, in Geography lessons in school, but they do not do this tranquil water justice.

"Woah…" I murmur.

Katniss smiles up at me. "My father used to take me here all the time when I was a little girl. He taught me how to swim." As she's talking, I notice a little cottage on the opposite shore of the small pond. "He would sing, and all the mockingjays would fall silent," she whispers.

I pull Katniss to my chest and run the back of my hand down her soft cheek. I notice she has tears welling up in her eyes. Without thinking, I kiss them away as they fall, tasting salt on my tongue. She gives me a tiny smile and presses her lips to mine. They are soft and gentle, as if they seek solace with mine. I feel her eyelashes tickle my cheek and I rub my nose against her before breaking the kiss.

"Thank you, Katniss," I whisper.

"She looks down, a light flush on her cheek. "You're welcome."

I take her hand and lead her over to the lake. I remove my socks and shoes and dip my feet in the cool water. I feel a slither against my leg and see that it's a piece of algae. Katniss follows my example, and we sit hand in hand, appreciating the beauty of nature around us.

After a while, I pull my hand free and reach for the parcel behind me. I hold it out to Katniss nervously, afraid she won't like it. "Open it," I say.

Katniss pulls the paper off her present gingerly, mindful not to create tears, as if she thinks I'll just take it back after she receives her gift and use it on another drawing. She takes a deep breath before lifting it off the object.

Her eyes widen. It's a painting of her; I based it off the one that I "drooled" on. I used a rich royal blue on her medieval dress, with long sleeves and a square neck. Her hair is out of its usual braid, and instead swirls around her, as if it was caught up by the wind. She is clutching her bow with one hand and holding onto a horse's reins with another. Her eyes were the hardest part to capture; those beautiful grey orbs that captured my attention from the start. The only light colors I used were bright oranges and golds that shone from behind her to make it look like she was riding off into the sunset.

"Do you like it?" I ask hopefully. Katniss draws her eyes away from the artwork and looks straight at me. "The drawing never got ruined with our drool, did it?" she asks, but she already knows the answer. "Peeta, I love it. This is just… it's too much." Katniss looks overwhelmed.

"I know, I just wanted you to have a reminder of how wonderful you are. If I get carted off after the reaping, I just want you to know that you're loved, and you always will be.

Katniss throws her arms around me. "I… I've never asked this of anyone before," she stammers. "Peeta… would you like me to sing for you?"

"Of course, Katniss! That's how I fell in love with you, you know." Katniss blushes wildly as she clears her throat. Her voice is so pure, it's almost ethereal. I notice the chirping from the trees dies down.

"_When you feel you're alone_

_Cut off from this cruel world_

_Your instincts telling you to run_

_Listen to your heart_

_Those angel voices_

_They'll say to you they'll be your guide back home_

_When life leaves us blind_

_Love keeps us kind_

_When life leaves us blind_

_Love keeps us kind_

_When you've suffered enough_

_And your spirit is breaking_

_You're growing desperate from the fight_

_Remember you're loved_

_You always will be_

_This melody will bring you right back home _

_When life leaves us blind_

_Love keeps us kind_

_When life leaves us blind_

_Love keeps us kind."_

I sit in silence for a while. Then, sure enough, the mockingjays take up her tune, whistling sweetly into the late afternoon air. "Wow…" I breathe.

Katniss leans her head on my shoulder just as I hear a rustling from the bushes.

"Gale… go away," I hear Katniss mumble tiredly.

"Catnip, I was an asshole earlier," Gale says, emerging from the forest. He sits down by the lake, a few feet to the other side of Katniss. She leans back against my chest to face him.

"Uh… yeah, you were," she says incredulously.

"I'm so sorry, Catnip. I think I just got jealous that he plucked up the courage to tell you he loved you before me. I don't want to risk losing you as a friend." He smiles sadly.

"Thanks, Gale. Apology accepted," Katniss says. I think she's relieved. Gale walks over to us and holds a hand out to me. I shake it as he says, "Congrats, bread boy." I suppose that's the best congratulations I'll ever get out of him. Then he dashes back into the forest with his game bag before I can even respond.

Katniss turns back to me. "At least we don't have to worry about him making a scene at school tomorrow, huh?" she says.

That's right, I forgot today was the last day of spring break. Which means I'll have to go back to homework and mediocre grades and my mother beating me when I got below an A. "Ugh. Do we have to go?" I ask.

She slaps me playfully. "Yep, because we start that new unit in Geometry, remember?"

"Great," I say sarcastically. "Hey, you have 3rd period free, right?" Katniss nods. "Maybe you could help me study?" I ask sheepishly. "My mother beats me if I don't ace all my tests."

"Good god, Peeta. Yeah, I got a 99 on the unit, so I can help you out. But no… kissing in public. I don't want your mother to find out," she says, although I'm not sure that's the real reason for her wanting to keep our relationship a secret. "You tell me if she ever hurts you, okay?" Katniss asks worriedly.

I nod, looking down at my lap. "As you wish," I murmur.

"_Her heart was a secret garden and its walls were very high…"_


	9. Madge

**A/N: We broke 50 follows! Woohoo! I had to come up with teacher names for this chapter since spring break is over, so I stole Bonnie and Twill for last names as well as Brutus, Blight, and Gloss since Catching Fire will not be in this fanfic- Peeta and Katniss WILL NOT go into the games. Yay! Not making any more promises on who will get reaped, though. This chapter is in Katniss's POV, and introduces Madge, as well as some other familiar figures! Hope you all enjoy!**

**-Celine**

* * *

The Bridgewell Academy of District Twelve sits proudly on a hilltop, its white marble walls gleaming in the morning sun. It is situated so, if you look down at the village from its front doors, you can see the gallows in the distance. They're not used much anymore, the gallows, since our Head Peacekeeper Cray himself could be put in the stocks for his promiscuous deeds. Nevertheless, you can tell the school was specifically designed so as to reinforce its motto most effectively: Big Brother is always watching. Those very words are engraved in the white stone above the entryway, as if to remind us that any wrongdoings will be punished severely.

After a while I find Bridgewell Academy loses its menace. A few years in, you realize that they can yell and scream at you all they want, but they are too lazy to do anything about it. I should know- Gale and I got reprimanded all the time for speaking disrespectfully about the Capitol, but not even the garishly colored capitol-loving Effie Trinket made a move to punish us save for a week scrubbing chalkboards.

I climb the hill, the cool breeze blowing tendrils of hair loose from my usual braid. I am surrounded by a swarm of people, jostling me from all sides in an attempt to make it inside before the tardy bell rings. I feel someone grab my shoulder. I look back and see my best friend, Madge Undersee.

Madge is the mayor's daughter, and she is the same age as me. We were both loners at recess back when we went to elementary school, so we eventually started eating lunch together. Madge has wavy blonde hair, big hazel eyes, and plays the piano. She's tried to teach me before, but mostly I just liked to listen to her and watch as her fingers fly over the keys.

"Hi, Katniss!" she exclaims, but her cheerful expression fades when she sees my condition. "Oh my god what happened?" she squeals.

"My mom got drunk. Long story. Tell you at lunch?" I ask hopefully.

Madge nods, but she still has worry lines on her forehead. We're in the school now, being pushed against the lockers as more people try to make their way in. Luckily my homeroom is the first door on the right, so I don't have to travel with the crowd any longer. Madge waves goodbye and says something inaudible as I duck into class.

I bump into something solid as I'm still trying to get my bearings. Steady arms come around me to stop me from falling, and I know it's Peeta.

"Hey," I murmur when I turn to face him.

"Hey," he replies, still holding me in his arms. I hastily look around the room to see who's watching, but it's empty save for Ms. Twill.

"Peeta… I really want to keep this a secret for now…" I whisper, even though I don't really have an excuse for my uncharacteristic shyness.

"Katniss, do we have to hide? What do we have to be afraid of?" Peeta softly replies. "They can say all they want, but they're only jealous of what we have. And they can't take it away."

"I guess… I've just never had a boyfriend before, so this is new…" I trail off.

"That's okay. We'll take it one day at a time, and see where it leads us. Okay?" he asks, his eyes big and open.

I kiss him softly on the cheek. "Okay."

Peeta's face lights up as he grabs my hand and leads me to my desk, which is a row behind Peeta's and one column to the right. The rest of the class has started to file in groggily and don't seem to notice us. The bell rings and we all take our seats. I can't really see the front board since a big guy named Marvel sits in front of me and next to him is his buddy Cato, who is even more massive.

Luckily, Ms. Twill takes out a clipboard and announces that we will be changing seats. She goes around the room, pointing to a desk and reading the student's name that will be sitting there for the rest of the year. I end up in the front right corner, and I turn around to see that Peeta sits directly behind me.

"All right, class. Today we are studying the geography of District Four. Can anyone tell me what its main industry is?"

The girl next to me raises her hand excitedly. Her name is Lyra, I think. She has long red hair and a vulpine nose. When I didn't know her real name, I used to refer to her as Foxface.

"Yes, Lyra?"

"Fishing. District Four is located on the banks of the southern peninsula of Panem, and are also the manufacturers of our boats," she says with a sly grin.

"Very good, my dear," Ms. Twill says. "As Lyra has just told us, District Four has a considerable wealth and makes it by exporting saltwater fish to the other regions of the country…"

I begin to zone out. I am almost asleep when I feel a little tap on my back. Turning, I see Peeta hand me a folded piece of scrap paper. I turn back around and open it slowly, seeing his beautiful penmanship makes me smile.

* * *

_To the Lovely Katniss Everdeen,_

_Just thought I'd spare you a lecture from Effie and wake you up. It's almost time to go anyway. Care to have lunch with me? I know a really pretty spot outside in the orange grove. _

_Yours, Peeta_

* * *

I grin and discreetly write my reply on the back, making sure I look like I'm paying attention.

* * *

_Dear Peeta Mellark,_

_Thank you for waking me from my rather fitful slumber. I wouldn't want to be forced to organize Effie's new cosmetics or polish her shoes, now, would I? I would love to join you for lunch, but I promised Madge I would talk to her about why I am so injured-looking. She looked really freaked out, to be honest. Is it okay if she accompanies us?_

_Sincerely, Lady Katniss Everdeen_

* * *

_Dear Lady Katniss Everdeen,_

_I see no problem with that arrangement! The way I see it, two fair maidens for the price of one!_

_Sincerely, King Peeta Mellark of the Bakery._

* * *

I smile, and wonder- since when did we become Shakespearian rulers? Oh well, it's distracted me from Ms. Twill's droning- you have to give him that.

Class drags on for the next three periods, until finally the bell rings for lunch. I go find Madge in the cafeteria and tell her, "Hey, I'm going to eat outside today, wanna come?"

"Sure, why not?" she asks, and follows me out the side door onto the hillside. I can see the colorful fruit trees in the distance and pull her in that direction. I see that Peeta isn't there yet, but I know he'll be here soon.

I sit beneath a big flowering orange tree and begin to unpack my meager lunch: a fistful of chives I found in the forest, I hunk of pre-cooked rabbit, and a handful of raspberries. I look over and my mouth waters- Madge has brought a hearty roll that looks like it came from Peeta's bakery, a hunk of fresh cheese, a few carrots, and an apple.

I sigh and look down at my small pickings when I hear a rustling from the bushes behind me. I'm about to turn when a crab apple hits the side of my head. "Ow! What was that for?" I yell indignantly. I hear Peeta laugh as he emerges from the shrubbery and comes to sit next to me.

Madge's eyes go wide. "What's _he_ doing here?" she asks. "You guys _never_ talk!"

"Do you want to let me explain what happened over break or are you just going to shout out questions?" I ask her pointedly. She closes her mouth deliberately and pretends to zip it closed.

Peeta takes out a brown paper bag and hands me a roll. I shake my head at him and try to shove it back into his lunch.

"Oh, come on, Katniss. Take it!" he urges, offering it to me again.

"I don't like owing people, Peeta, and for all you've done for me, lord knows I should be the one paying you," I say stubbornly.

"Come on, Katniss, I thought we had this talk." Madge is watching this whole exchange with interest, one eyebrow raised.

"Fine, but you're taking these," I say as I shove the raspberries into his hand.

"Fair enough," Peeta responds, but I can tell he's not thrilled with the prospects of eating my hard-earned food. Whatever.

"So, are you two, like, an item now?" Madge asks.

"I'm getting there," I growl.

And so I tell Madge the whole story, Peeta occasionally cutting in, leaving out only the little romantic details, even though I know she'll eat those up. When we're finally done explaining, Madge looks at me and wiggles her eyebrows.

"So Katniss finally has a boyfriend. To be honest, I thought I'd never live to see this day!" she gushes.

"Oh, please. You were just secretly hoping I wouldn't fall for Gale so you could have him all to yourself," I say coyly. Peeta laughs and I lean on his shoulder.

"You mean I have permission to flirt with him now?"

I wave a hand. "Sure. Probably be good for him to have a girl to calm him down," I reply. "Male hormones."

"Hey!" Peeta says indignantly. I punch him softly on the arm.

"Just kidding."

Peeta leans in and gives me a chaste kiss on the corner of my lips. Madge's eyes nearly fill with tears. "Awwww, you guys are just so _cute_!"

We talk for the rest of lunch before we throw out our trash and trudge back up the hill for our next class. Today had gone well. Little did I know that tomorrow would be the complete opposite.

"'_We'll never survive!'_

'_Nonsense! You're just saying that because no one ever has.'"_


	10. Assault

**A/N: Sorry it took longer than usual to post; I had to read my summer reading. It's called ****Lady Macbeth**** by Susan Fraser King and IT IS SO BORING. I only have three more chapters to go, luckily, but I have to write an essay too… ugh. **

**Anyway, this chapter was hard to write, I've always had an aversion to good guys having bad things happen to them- I don't like it, and I hate reading about it. But I understand misfortune is a part of life, so I couldn't just be a wimp and make this whole STORY fluff, even though I have no problem with everything being butterflies and rainbows. **

**This chapter will either be a ****graphic T or mild M since there is beating and attempted rape****… This is in Katniss's POV again. Hope you all enjoy! …Well, it's a depressing chapter, so more like read this and stick around to read the next chapter, which will be fluffier- I promise!**

**-Celine**

* * *

Then next day, I walk with Peeta to school. We meet up at the Hob, which is far enough from his house for his mother to see us together. He holds his hand out and I hesitantly take it, not used to so much public displaying of affection. The walk to school is uneventful although I do notice some of the merchant girls eyeing me with disgust. I keep my head high and ignore them, and Peeta does the same.

I make it through homeroom, where Marvel and his brutish buddy Cato pretend to seduce Ms. Twill, making her even more flustered as she titters around the room taking attendance. I don't pay much attention once class starts- I just stare into space tiredly, daydreaming about Peeta.

That's when I feel something rubbery hit my cheek. I whirl my head around and see a rubber band has fallen on the floor. It has a note attached. I look over in the general direction of its sender and see a dark haired girl; I think her name is Clove, grinning at me evilly. I cautiously peek at the note. Inside, in dark hateful marks, I see two words.

_Seam slut._

* * *

**Peeta's POV (A/N: I thought I'd try switching POVs mid chapter- It helped the story flow better.)**

I can't find Katniss. I thought she wanted to sit with me at lunch again, but she isn't in her usual seat- Madge is sitting alone today. I angrily run my fingers through my tangled blond mop, thinking of where she could be. The last place I saw her was at her locker, her eyes downcast but not willing to tell me what was wrong.

It's a place to start. I walk quickly down the sterile grey hallway and turn the corner by the math rooms. Katniss's locker is in between Room 201A and Room 203B. When I reach it, I see that it's open. I pause- that doesn't seem like Katniss. She wouldn't give anyone a chance to steal anything she worked hard to earn. I am about to investigate when I hear a scream. I know it's her- even her cries for help are melodic. And it's coming from a small janitor's cupboard down the hall. Without thinking, I start sprinting to the slightly open door and fling the door open.

Katniss is rammed up against the back of the closet, back pressed up against the shelving. A few merchant kids are crowded into the small space, jeering, and I push them aside to see what they're doing to her. Cato has his arms and legs pinning her down, his hands making rough bruises on her olive skin. I clench my jaw and am about to knock him senseless when I see Cato's idiot friend, Marvel, move towards Katniss. I feel hands grab me from behind, and I bite and kick and scream, but in the end, the only thing I can do is watch.

Marvel takes Cato's place on top of Katniss and I whimper as his hands move to her chest. He squeezes and she writhes under his touch. Marvel obviously doesn't like this because he grabs her by the shirt and rams her against the shelves, making her eyes roll back in her head for a moment. I am kicking and screaming now, trying desperately to free myself from the mob that is preventing me from coming to her aid. Marvel knots his fingers in Katniss's tunic, and a small rip appears down the side.

People are chanting all around me- horrible things. I hear shouts calling her a seam slut; some a money-hungry whore. Some even ask her how long it'll be before she gets into my bed. I refrain from saying that she's already been there, just not in the way they're so vulgarly assuming.

Marvel I trying to tear her tunic off now, and Katniss screams even louder. Marvel turns purple with fury. "Isn't this what you do, bitch? Shouldn't you be welcoming this with open arms?!" He yells in fury.

"No… no, please…" Katniss lets out a high-pitched shriek as Marvel tries to reach his hand down her shirt. I can't stand it. I bite the hand that is clamped over my mouth and throw the town kids' arms off of me. I lunge at him and hold him in a headlock.

I put my mouth close to his ear and yell, "What do you think you're doing to my girlfriend, you asshole?!" I don't wait for a response, that scum doesn't even deserve the ability to defend his actions. I ram Marvel's head against the cinderblock wall. His hands shoot out and clip me on the chin and I stumble back before lunging myself at my enemy once more.

All of a sudden, I hear a loud shout. The townies in the doorway have backed out into the hall, leaving Cato, Marvel, Katniss, and me in the utility closet. I swallow timidly and look up to see the formidable shadow in the doorway. I start at the figure's feet, spindly orange high heels, and my eyes travel up her body. Wearing a particularly colorful teal and green kimono and sporting a cotton candy blue wig, I find myself at the mercy of Effie Trinket.

"I am _not_ pleased, children, not pleased at all. A fight of this degree of severity hasn't occurred in years," she screeches in her silly Capitol accent. "I am very disappointed in all of you! I will need to call some officials so we can decide your fate. Follow me," she says and ushers us out of the cupboard.

We are sent to the main office, which I've never been to before. It has high ceilings and no windows- the only light is from a sterile fluorescent bar that surrounds the room. It flickers a little, and makes me shiver. There are two sofas in the room that are a little worse for wear, and I notice Marvel and Cato glumly occupy one. They look like they've been here before. I eye the other sofa, where Katniss sits rigidly. I run to her and take her in my arms. She is trembling violently, and she curls herself into a ball on my lap. I rub circles on her back and try to whisper comforting words to get her to calm down.

Effie is still on the phone a while later. At first I heard just a lot of "please holds", but now it's just some fast and bubbly Capitol chatter. I don't even know if she's still talking about us. Impatiently, I stand and silently gesture to Effie that Katniss needs a shirt. The entire right side has a huge rip down it and Katniss holds it tightly closed so you can't see her bra. At least she still has some dignity. She still clings to my side like a wounded animal. Effie rolls her eyes, obviously not understanding my hand motions.

I mouth "bathroom" loudly and she nods, pointing to a little door at the back of the office. Cato and Marvel are snickering. I ignore them and wrap my arm securely around Katniss's shoulders, leading her into the little room. Immediately some more fluorescent lights flicker on and I see two toilet stalls, a small mirror, and a large sink. I turn to Katniss.

"Hey. Hey, it's going to be okay. Look at me, Kat." She reluctantly does, those sad grey eyes that make my heart instantly melt. "Okay?"

"Okay," she whispers back.

"I'm going to give you my shirt, okay? You can change in there, I won't look," I say calmly, pointing to the stalls in the back corner.

"Thank you, Peeta," I hear her murmur.

I give her a light kiss on her forehead. "You're welcome."

I turn and face the mirror and pull my white tee over my head. Cool air hits my bare chest and I hear Katniss gasp. I turn to face her. "Like what you see?" I joke. Katniss reluctantly nods, and takes my shirt with embarrassment. I hear the stall door swing shut and then a soft thump as she tosses her loose tunic back over the wall so it lands at my feet. I put it on and it doesn't look half bad- it's tighter on me than it is on her, obviously, but the soft blue knit makes my eyes pop. Thank god she wore something androgynous today. It probably was her father's.

I hear a bang and I turn away from the mirror to hug Katniss. She wraps her arms around me and hangs on for dear life.

I kiss her hair and clasp her hand tightly before we return to the eerie office to await our fate.

Effie turns when she hears us emerge. "There you are. Now, I have just received orders from the school board in the Capitol. Sit," she commands. As we walk to the other loveseat, Marvel and Cato smirk.

Effie walks In front of her desk to stare us down and crosses her arms. "We have decided for your rude behavior, you will all have your names entered in the reaping five more times free of tesserae."

The room explodes.

_"Life is pain, highness. Anyone who says differently is selling something."_


	11. Hell

**A/N: Sorry I haven't posted recently! I've been really moody because I read this fanfic called "Do Not Go Gentle" by Dracoisalooker76. You should definitely go read, I was crying for hours afterwards. It was that good. **

**Anyways, I know that's not a very good excuse, but this chapter kinda gave me writer's block. This will be Peeta's POV.**

**OH I KEEP FORGETTING TO ADD DISCLAIMERS! I will try to do one when I remember to… but, as always, all the places and characters of The Hunger Games go to Suzanne Collins and her brilliant mind. I only own the plot.**

**Enjoy!**

**-Celine**

* * *

"It's not up for negotiations." Effie sits back in her fluffy swivel chair that looks like a cat ate a bunch of cotton candy and it turned its fur pink.

"Are you kidding me? I already have, like, ten tesserae!" Marvel yells. I glare, knowing I have at least fifteen and Katniss surely has double.

"Dude, she's joking," Cato says nonchalantly.

"I can assure you, I am _not_," Effie scolds in her high-pitched squeak.

Cato pales as she hands him a legal notice for the additional tesserae. "My dad will _kill _me…" he mumbles.

I look over at Katniss. She is hugging her shoulders tightly and looking at the floor. "Hey. It'll be okay." I try to console her.

"No, it's not going to be okay, Peeta." Tears start to run down her olive cheeks. Her voice has a tremble. "I have to take care of my sister. My mom doesn't leave her bed most days, and Prim is so helpless, she doesn't know who to trade with in the Hob or the first thing about setting a snare," Katniss chokes. "If I get sent… she'll starve."

"Shhhh." I put my finger on Katniss's lips. "I won't let that happen. You hear me?"

Katniss whimpers and avoids my gaze. I don't press her and look to Effie. "Can we go?"

She nods, her orange-painted lips pursed. I guide my girlfriend to the door and we exit the cold building, not looking back.

"Can we stop at my place?" Katniss asks. "I'd like to get into one of my own shirts so I can give you yours back."

I wave her off. "Nah, you can keep it."

"Well… let's just go anyways." I know she's keeping something from me. She looks a little nervous and she's obviously lying about why she wants to go back into the woods. I comply, though, and I follow her under the fence. We walk through the woods for a while, but unlike my last time beyond the fence, this time it is charged with a tension.

I hear Katniss murmuring a song softly after a while.

"Let me apologize to begin with

Let me apologize for what I'm about to say

But trying to be someone else was harder than it seemed

And somehow I got caught up in between

Between my pride and my promise

Between my lies and how the truth gets in the way

And things I want to say to you get lost before they come

The only thing that's worse than one is none"

I stop her. "Katniss, what the hell are you singing about?"

"You weren't supposed to hear that," she mumbles, eyes downcast.

"Yeah? I thought we were going to trust each other with the truth. I love you, but we can't do this if we're divided," I say.

"Fine, Peeta. I don't know if I can do this- be the kind of girl in a relationship. You saw them- they all thought I was some kind of seam slut. Your friends were calling me that, Peeta. I don't want to make you choose me or them."

"But I choose you! Who cares what they think? If they're that materialistic, they're not my friends anymore."

"Peeta… Peeta… I can't be the one to hurt you. I can't turn you into the social pariah I've been all my life." Katniss reaches out to stroke my cheek.

"So you're… you're breaking up with me?" I choke.

"I don't know… I don't know anything anymore, Peeta. I just know that I love you and I need to protect you. People who get involved with me get hurt, and I couldn't bear if you…" she stops.

"Fine, Katniss. But I don't know why you have to be the one to protect me, it seemed it was the other way around today," I say and instantly regret it. Katniss's eyes widen. "You know, maybe this isn't working. Maybe we need to… take it slow. Not see each other for a while and see how it feels. This all was kind of rushed," I whisper disappointedly.

Katniss nods. "See you later, Peeta." Then she disappears into the forest.

I turn slowly, dumbfounded. Then the tears start to flow. I try to stop my heavy breathing and calm myself down. Leaning against a tree, I tell myself that she just wants to take a break, that it'll all be okay. But soon there's a pounding throb in my neck and my face is caked with tears, dry and wet. I kick leaves into the air angrily, not caring where they land, and I pound my fists on a rough trunk. I feel splinters digging into my hands, but I don't care. I don't care. I don't care.

The sun starts to set soon, and I stumble back under the fence, which is luckily still turned off. I run back to the bakery, tears coming to a halt. I see my family sitting in rockers on the porch.

When my mother sees me out of the corner of the eye, she scowls. Hands clenched in fists, she marches towards me. The street is still busy, but a lot of people are scurrying about, closing their shops before it's too dark. I turn my attention back to my mother, and I notice she holds a letter.

It's _the_ letter. The one Effie Trinket threatened to send to our parents if we didn't behave. I guess she was going to send it anyways. I raise my arms to shield my face as the first blow comes.

"How-" slap "dare-" slap "you, Peeta Mellark!" she spits, her eyes filled with hatred for her youngest son who was supposed to be a daughter. She places a heeled boot on my backside and pushes me over into the dirt. I feel a sharp rock dig into my cheek and I wince when I taste blood in my mouth.

Hands with claw-like fingernails drag me up by my shirt. I am facing the monster my mother has become, her teeth barred. "Do you want to know what I found, Peetie?" I shake my head rapidly. "You worthless boy. I received a note. A note all the way from the Capitol! Imagine that! Now, would you be so kind to tell me what I _found_ in this illusive note, hmmm?"

Blood gushes from my mouth and I think I knocked a tooth loose. "M-m-mother, they were going t-to hurt her!" I exclaim, my nervous stutter appearing in my voice.

My mother pushes me roughly against the brick wall of the bakery. "Stop stuttering, you stupid animal!"

"They were going to hurt Katniss, mother! I had to save h-" I cry out in pain as I am thrown back against the sharp corner of the bakery wall.

"You owe her _nothing_, you scum, nothing! I don't care if they were going to _kill_ her- one less to worry about! Seam brats are all the same… Worthless, dirty leeches that bottom feed off our good fortunes."

I am lying on the ground, an intense throbbing from my chest. Blood is everywhere. I try to prop myself up on one elbow, looking at the monster while blood pours down over my eyes from my forehead. "She's not a leech! You don't even know her, how can you accuse her of that?"

"Oh, I don't know her? I know her mother. Marrying someone only after her money- bah! She was a disgrace, marrying below her."

"What if she didn't? Then you wouldn't be married to my father!" I shout spitefully. I'm sure there is a crowd around us now. I hope so- maybe someone there cares enough to put me out of my misery and give me some pain meds.

"I don't want to hear it! Your brothers are good boys; always do as they're told. Why can't you, Peeta?"

I choke back a sob. "Because I have a heart." Then I feel my mom bludgeoning me again, harder this time, and my vision blurs. Before everything goes black, I feel someone grab my arms and pull me away; away from this horrible nightmare.

* * *

**A/N: Ooooh cliffhanger! Who is it? R&R! **

**I didn't mean to be so evil with this chapter, but I couldn't resist. Next chapter will be happier, I promise! **

**Sorry, forgot to mention: I am a HUGE Linkin Park fan. The song in Chapter 8 maybe? The one called Secret Garden? That is "the Messenger" by LP from ****A Thousand Suns.**** The one in this song is called "In Between" from ****Minutes to Midnight.**** Thanks for reading!**


	12. Promises

**A/N: Happy Thursday, my lovelies! I am SO SORRY but I won't be able to update again until Monday or Tuesday- I'm visiting relatives out-of-state. My aunt has a super old boxy computer and it takes an hour just to boot up, so you can see why. I like this chapter a lot, and I hope you enjoy! The song is my FAVORITE Linkin Park from ****Minutes to Midnight****, "Leave out all the Rest". It's in our injured Peeta's POV again. I'm surprised so many of you thought it was Gale. To be honest, he never even crossed my mind. I think you'll be surprised… Happy reading!**

**-Celine**

* * *

I float in and out of consciousness, staring into the fuzzy black nothingness of my closed eyelids. I hear voices sometimes- a panicked alto and calm soprano.

"Oh my god… what happened?"

"… the bakery… his mother… everyone watching… didn't know where to bring him…"

"…Put him here… hey, could you go see if your mom has any pain meds? It'll really hurt once he wakes up… minor concussion or something…"

It goes on like that for an eternity. Unable to feel, see, or smell, I rot in this purgatory. During what I assume is the third day; I start to get flashes of memories- a pink sweater, a damp washcloth, a dirty bandage. I think I can hear angels singing.

"Forgetting all the hurt inside you learned to hide so well

Pretending someone else could come and save me from myself.

I can't be who you are…"

I cling to this melody, imagine it coming from Katniss Everdeen's lips. Slowly my mind can piece pictures together; can begin to comprehend the toll of my injuries. When, at last, I flutter my eyes open, I feel a rush of air. Suddenly a figure stands over me, with long blonde hair and pretty blue eyes.

"Madge."

"Peeta! Good to see your eyes again. Katniss is worried sick!" she says as she bustles around the room, which I now realize is Katniss's cabin. Madge is holding a glass to my lips, with some fruity-smelling drink in it. "Take this," she orders.

I do, and instantly everything seems clearer. "Where is she?"

"She's out hunting. She still has to support Prim, you know." I nod and stare at the ceiling for a while. "You hungry?" Madge asks, obviously not liking being rendered useless. I shrug a little, but I feel a sharp pinch from behind my shoulder blades.

"Ouch!" I wince. "How many days have I been out?" I ask groggily.

"Four. Everyone at school has been worried sick!"

I snort. "Yeah. Try telling that to the dick who almost raped Katniss," I say.

Madge's eyes go wide. "He WHAT?"

I nod. "That creep Marvel. He had Katniss pinned in a utility closet with his buddy Cato. We fought and Effie caught us."

"What happened?" Madge asks, a look of genuine concern on her delicate features.

"We each got our names five more times in the reaping balls," I say glumly. "We're probably going to die in the games, Madge, and I can't do a damn thing about it!" I yell.

Just then, I hear the creak of a door and then footsteps. I try to prop myself up on my bruised elbows and I find myself lost in those misty grey eyes. I feel myself be attacked from above, a soft brown braid thudding on my shoulder as Katniss embraces me.

"Oh my god, Peeta!" she screams and slaps me on the arm. I cringe. "You had me scared… to… death!" Then she presses a passionate kiss on my lips. The kiss is sweet and sticky, probably from whatever was in that drink Madge gave me.

When Katniss pulls away, she immediately blushes. Composing herself, she gives me her harshest look she can muster, even though I can still see echoes of her smile. "Don't do that again! You almost died, you big idiot!"

I chuckle lightly. "I'll be okay. What happened anyways?"

Madge looks at Katniss and nods. "Well, I was still in the woods crying because I was so confused and I didn't know what to think- I've never dealt with my feelings well. I shot a few birds with my bow and then was about to go to the Hob to sell my game when I saw Madge pounding on the fence with you draped over her shoulder."

"Wh- Madge _carried_ me?" I ask in disbelief.

Madge turns a faint shade of pink. "I had help. Gale helped me get you to the fence."

"GALE?"

"He says it was to pay you back for when he was being such an ass," Katniss says smugly.

I crack a smile. "Thanks for saving me," I tell them both. Katniss kneels next to me and takes my hand.

"You did the same for me, remember?" I smile so widely I think my face will split in half. But a shadow clouds over my face and I say, "What does this mean for us?"

Katniss swallows. "I really don't want you to get hurt, Peeta. You saw what those idiots did to me! I think I love you, Peeta, but I can't… it has to still be a secret. If anyone asks, I dumped you."

"But Katniss," I protest, "if all the merchant girls think I'm single, they'll be all over me. The only reason some of them stayed off was because I had the hugest crush on you. But if they think I'm broken hearted, I'll just be that much easier for them to get. You'll get jealous."

"Pfft. No I won't, don't be stupid, Peeta. I-"

"No, Katniss. Don't even." Then I reach under my shirt and thankfully my father's ring is still on the cord I tied around my neck. I pull it out and untie the knot. Katniss sees that it's a ring and freaks out.

"Peeta, that is a ring. An engagement ring, at that. If you think I'll marry you at sixtee-"

I laugh. "Yeah, it's probably an old engagement ring. But what if we said it was a promise ring?" I ask. I hear Madge sigh in the background. She's such a romantic sap.

She looks at me for a few moments. "But don't I need to give you one too?"

"It doesn't have to be a ring. Just something that we can wear every day, and as long as the other person has it on, we won't be kissing any other people on purpose. Okay?" I say reassuringly.

"Okay. Then you take this," she says as she pulls off a pin I've noticed she sometimes wears on her jacket. It's gold and circular, and it looks like a bird holding an arrow in its talons.

"A mockingjay, isn't it?" I ask. Katniss nods. I smile and open my arms for her. And I know as long as I have her, I will be truly invincible.

"_He said true love… you cannot ask for a more noble cause than that."_


	13. Reaped

**A/N: WAAAAAH I'M SO SORRY! I DECIDED TO PUT UP CHAPTERS 13 AND 14 AGAIN. SORRY FOR MY INDECISIVENESS!**

**Hi! Sorry I couldn't post on the road, but I'm back! This story probably has maybe 5 more chapters, but I'm not 100% positive. **

**I just read this EPIC fanfic, "When the Moon Fell in Love With the Sun by Mejhiren. If you have read or are familiar with East O' The Sun and West O' The Moon YOU WILL LOVE THIS and even if you aren't, go read. It is phenomenal. **

**And now, the moment you've all been waiting for… Reaping Day! It's in Katniss's POV. Love you all!**

**-Celine**

* * *

It's finally here. The day every child in Panem has grown to fear, the day every mother shuffles around the house to dress up her babies like lambs to the slaughter. The day peacekeepers march to the solemn beat with their rifles loaded.

I steel myself and return to my mother's home that day. I know she's not likely to be sober, since she uses drink to dull the pain raging inside her. Putting on my nicest white blouse and tucking it into a long chiffon skirt, I pull myself together and return to the seam.

I don't care if she beats me today. I need to be there to say goodbye- if I get carted off to the Capitol, I don't know if I could live with "You're not my daughter" being the last thing my mother said to me.

When I approach the dilapidated cabin, I see Prim standing on the porch, her back to me. Lyra Everdeen kneels unsteadily and tucks in the sweet pink blouse to get rid of Prim's adorable duck tail. She is the one to see me first. Her blue eyes go wide and she murmurs, "Katniss."

Prim whips her head around, her two blond French braids flying. Before I know it, she bolts to me and embraces me tightly. She is tiny, but I know she's been fed.

"Hi, little duck," I say tenderly as I smooth her hair. After she releases me, I look up to see my mother awkwardly standing by the porch, staring. I approach her warily, but she doesn't appear drunk. Before my mind can caution me of my rash behavior, I tackle her in a fierce hug. I don't care for a moment that she almost killed me. All I know is she's part of my family and nothing will ever change that.

It takes her a moment to comprehend my uncharacteristic forgiveness of her wrongdoings, but soon her bony arms come around my shoulders and I sink down in her warmth.

"You came back," she whispers.

"You're my family. What was I supposed to do, go away to get killed without so much as a farewell? You know my name's in there 42 times, mom," I say.

She nods quietly, looking down at her shoes. "Will you forgive me?" she asks softly.

"Of course," I whisper.

I hear a loud noise coming from the speakers that are perched on the roof of every other building. It sounds like a dying quail- two short blasts go off and I know it's time to go to the justice building.

I turn to Prim. She has tears threatening to spill down her cheeks, but I can tell she's trying to be strong for me. Taking her shoulders, I say, "Hey. Hey, it's going to be okay."

I take her dainty hand in mine and walk her to the section in the town square reserved for the twelve year olds by the justice building. "You stay here, okay? Look. There's Rory," I tell her. "Just follow him, you'll be fine." I notice Prim is trembling. I give her a light kiss to her temple and say, "You're name is only in there once. They're not gonna pick you."

Prim nods just as we hear another urgent trumpet blast over the intercom. I let go of her hand and make my way over to the section for 16 year olds. I notice Peeta, Gale, Cato, and Marvel in the opposite area roped off for boys. They wear crisp, if not a bit old and worn, dress shirts and their hair is slicked back. I give Peeta a small smile and mouth, "It'll be okay."

I turn when I feel someone tap me on the shoulder. It's Madge, all dolled up in a pretty white dress with capped sleeves and a silky blue ribbon around the waist. "Hi Katniss."

"H-hey, Madge," I reply a little nervously.

"I… I never really got to tell you how happy I am for you and Peeta."

"What do you mean?" I ask, flabbergasted.

"Well, you've had such a hard time from dealing with your mom to feeding Prim. And he's had his own mother to deal with, too. I guess I'm really happy that you two found each other. You deserve happiness," Madge says sweetly, helping me straighten the collar of my blouse.

I look down and blush. "Thanks. It means a lot to me… everything you've done for me when I certainly didn't give you a reason to." I hug my best friend tightly. "Thanks for putting up with me," I whisper sarcastically.

Madge smiles. "What are friends for?"

Then I hear a loud squeak as someone taps the microphone. "Welcome, welcome," says the silly trill I know comes from Effie Trinket's lips. "Happy Hunger Games! And… may the odds be _ever_ in your favor!"

I roll my eyes as the stupid movie from the Capitol they make us watch each year begins to play. _"War, terrible war…"_ I begin to zone out and my mind travels elsewhere.

What if Peeta gets reaped? The boys are called after the girls so I will get no chance to volunteer to enter the games… I imagine what it would be like, to know that my only goal left in life was to keep the boy I loved alive.

The thought stops me short. Do I really love him? I think back to the days he held me when I was injured, his rhythmic voice lulling me to a dreamless slumber. I remember the bread, the painting, the promise rings. Peeta has given me his heart on a silver platter, I realize. He accepted me when I was lost, understood me when I was confused, and most importantly, loved me when I thought no one ever would. Peeta brought me back to life, in more ways than one. He was my dandelion in the spring.

I am brought back to reality by Effie's loud giggle. "I just love that! Now, as usual, ladies first."

I seize up with pure terror. As manicured hands swirl around in the clear ball, I close my eyes, willing it not to be Prim, not to be Peeta.

"Katniss Everdeen."

I freeze. I feel like I am in a dream, where you are walking down the stairs. Only, one step is missing and you plummet down into a chaotic oblivion. For a moment I'm not sure I heard her right. But I see everyone turn to face me, Effie beckoning me over to the stage.

"No!" I hear Peeta and Prim scream in unison. Then there is a commotion behind me. I hear someone yelling for people to get out of the way, Peacekeepers grunting as someone pushes out into the aisle.

"I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!"

I slowly turn around. All of my wildest fantasies never prepared me for this moment. I blanch as I see the familiar blonde hair, the pale skin, and the pretty blue eyes with the brown flecks of her mother's.

It's Madge.


	14. Tell Me Why

**A/N: WAAAAAH I'M SO SORRY! I DECIDED TO PUT UP CHAPTERS 13 AND 14. AGAIN. SORRY FOR THE INDECISIVENESS!**

**Hello my lovelies! WE HAVE HIT 100 FOLLOWERS! I cannot believe the success of this story and it truly touches me that all of you have stuck with this story and given me great reviews! There's probably not many more chapters left, and I am devising a new HG fanfic, so don't worry! **

**If you have any ideas please post in the comments section- I love connecting fairytales to the Hunger Games and K/P fluff but would be open to more suggestions (just not K/G)! **

**Without further ado… Enjoy and Happy Reading!**

**-Celine**

**(P.S my kitty helped me write this one. She says hi too.)**

* * *

"_Inconceivable!"_

What? What's going on? The square is utter chaos. I begin to panic as Peacekeepers push me back into the mess of girls, not really caring if I end up in the right age group or not. I put my arms up over an officer's shoulders as they push me away from the scene and strain to get a better look.

_Madge?_ Why would she volunteer for _me_? Her name's only in there, like, four times. What the _hell?_

I finally find myself herded into the mob of anxious teenagers, and I have a clear view of the stage. Effie, in her ridiculously high blue pumps and tight pencil skirt, is clearly baffled. She looks over her shoulder at the Mayor, who is coincidentally Madge's father. He is shaking his head and Effie is biting her lip nervously.

"Why, it appears we have a volunteer! What's your name, dear?" she squeaks once Madge rises to join her on the stage.

"Madge Undersee," she says confidently, no sign of fear in her voice. I can tell she's trying to be strong, but her façade will not last long out here in the hot summer air.

Effie, meanwhile, puts a hand to her heart. "The _mayor_'s daughter?"

Madge nods, leaving Effie quite stunned. "Well, let's give her a round of applause!" she says after a while, trying to rein the crowd back in. She claps loudly over the microphone, but stops when she notices what's wrong.

Silence. That's what's wrong. No one here is going to congratulate Madge, no one to tell her how lucky she is to be in the 74th annual Hunger Games. She doesn't need to hear that, because it's not true. But she needs to know how much we care. How much _I_ care.

I step forward into the aisle and press three fingers of my right hand to my lips and hold it back out to her. The rest of the district follows suit, and I can see Madge tearing up at our silent salute.

Flustered, Effie tiptoes over to the microphone again. "And now, for the boys," she says determinedly and takes much less time searching for a name in the reaping ball than she did last time.

I close my eyes and pray to god, _don't let it be Peeta. Please, anyone but Peeta_.

Effie clears her throat. "Cato Helbringer."

I exhale a sigh of relief.

Effie concludes the ceremony with a hasty "Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be e_ver_ in your favor!"

Then they are shuffled back into the Justice Building in a sort of procession, Effie and two higher-ranking Peacekeepers bringing up the rear. As soon as the doors close loudly behind them, everyone comes back to life and resumes their normal duties. I find myself lost in the sea of people, and I struggle to see over the top, screaming Peeta's name at the top of my lungs.

It feels like I'm suffocating, being carried along by the current of miners and merchants in a hurry to get back to work. I can't find Peeta anywhere.

I finally feel a familiar hand on my back and I whip around and crash my lips into his. His arms are warm and comforting, and they somehow give me strength to do what I need to do.

Say goodbye.

I pull back and say to Peeta, "I need to go see Madge before they cart her away. Meet me after?"

He nods. "I have to be at the bakery working at two, but you can help me if you want."

I agree, even though I've always been a terrible cook when it comes to anything more complex than stew. "See you then," I reply and wave.

I break through the throng surrounding the doors of the Justice Building and tell a lieutenant that I want to say goodbye. Two Peacekeepers are signaled over and they walk on either side of me to a small room of the main hallway.

The carpets are old and a faded plum color, and the walls are adorned with peeling floral wallpaper. It smells of sour milk. I've only been here once before, when I got that medal of service and the money for when my father died. I open the large oak doors where the Peacekeepers go to stand guard, as if I'll try to smuggle Madge out.

I enter the small study of sorts and see Madge sitting white-faced on a velvet sofa. I run over to her and hug her tightly. I feel tears streaming down her face land softly on my shoulder.

I am about to say that it's okay, but I know it's not. I know Madge doesn't have very good odds in the arena- she doesn't know how to use a weapon or the first thing about lighting a fire. So I ask, "Why?"

She sniffles and pulls back to look at me in the eye. "You didn't deserve it. I… I mean, you've shut people out your whole life, you know?" She pauses, searching for the words. "Your father died and your mother turned to drink. The only person who cared for you for ages was Prim, and you b-basically acted as her mother." Madge hiccups. "And then when you found Peeta, you were so much happier. I could see all those years of starvation washing away, like sidewalk chalk in a rainstorm."

Madge sighs. "It's like this, Katniss. We hold our pasts to us, strapped like bundles to our backs and we carry our past knowledge and mistakes on with us in life. That's why it's so hard- when we get older, our burdens get heavier. And when you have no one to take the load to let you rest for a moment, the climb can break your back."

I feel tears threatening to appear. "I- I never realized that until today, I guess," Madge continues. "You finally found that one person to share your load with. And Peeta found his. Y-you've b-both had it so hard, Kat. You deserve a shot at happiness."

I am crying along with Madge now. I tell her, "I never appreciated how great a friend you are, Madge. You have to win. Show them that you're not a piece in their games."

She nods and takes a deep breath to compose herself. "I will. If I don't come back… I'm just glad you have a chance at finding happiness."

The Peacekeepers burst through the door and grab me roughly by the arm. "Time's up," they say.

Just as I am almost pulled entirely out of the room, I shout, "Make them pay for it, Madge!"

Then the door closes between us and I'm sure she's gone from me forever.

* * *

"_In cards and flowers on your window_

_Your friends all plead for you to stay_

_Sometimes beginnings aren't so simple_

_Sometimes goodbye's the only way_

_And the sun will set for you_

_The sun will set for you_

_And the shadow of the day_

_Will embrace the world in grey_

_And the sun will set for you"_

_-Shadow of the Day, Linkin Park_

* * *

_In Memoriam _


	15. The Little Things Give You Away

**A/N: Wow. I can't believe I'm actually writing the last chapter! It's about time for Katniss and Peeta's tale to come to a close. **

**Special thank you to all who read and reviewed, followed, or favorited. It means a lot to me. **

**Exciting news, though! I have the first chapter to a new story up: ****Tattered Slippers****. It is a K/P romance with a twist based off the Twelve Dancing Princesses. I would love to hear your feedback.**

**Without further ado, the conclusion to Putting a Heart Back Together! It's in Peeta's POV. Happy Reading! **

**-Celine**

* * *

Madge dies at the bloodbath a week later. It's sad and gory, and leaves both Katniss and I in tears. We are forced to watch the best friend Katniss will probably ever know being bludgeoned to death by the mace at the hand of the girl from District One over and over again. Katniss buries her face into my sweater every time they show recaps of the games, and I put my arm protectively around her while she covers her ears from the screams and groans coming from the speakers.

Madge made sure not to go out without a fight, however. In her interview with Caesar, her stylist dressed her in a soft golden frock, complemented by her blonde tresses and girlish makeup. I suppose that was the plan- to reinforce in the minds of the capitol viewers that they are sending such a pretty young thing to the slaughter. Madge giggles as Caesar asks her what she thinks of the Capitol, and smiles when he compliments her on her 8 in training.

But the audience goes silent when she is asked about Katniss.

"_Now, Miss Undersee, I have one more question for you. It's about the girl you volunteered for. Is she your friend?" Caesar asks gently._

_Madge swallows tightly, nodding._

"_So you didn't want her to steal all the glory, did you?" he asks, trying to appeal to the ignorant audience._

"_No. No, Caesar, I did it because I didn't want her to be the girl from District Twelve to die in the arena. Sh- she's had a really hard life, with almost no food and an abusive mom… she basically is fully in charge of her little sister, and she has to make sure there's enough food on the table for the two of them," Madge says sadly. A small tear trickles down her face. "She's been alone her whole life and no one ever gave her a shoulder to cry on. Well, this past month, she found someone who understands her, someone who loves her for who she is and wouldn't have her any other way." At this, Katniss squeezes my hand. "After all she went through, she deserved to find some happiness."_

_The camera focuses in on the capitol audience, who are all teary-eyed and holding silk handkerchiefs to their heavily made-up eyes. _

_When the camera flashes back to Madge and Caesar on the stage, Caesar is about to say something when Madge interrupts. She stands and looks straight at the camera, her eyes gleaming. "Now, you all listen up. I am going to die tomorrow to let another person find happiness. But without these godforsaken games, no one would have to die at all! No one would be torn from his or her loved ones and no one would be denied a shot at a happy ending!"_

_You can tell the camera crews are getting nervous now. No one says this kind of thing in the games, no one. The technology crews are probably fiddling with buttons in the light and sound booth, they want her off the air and they want her off the air now. But for some reason, Madge is allowed to keep speaking._

"_There's a time when the operation of the machine becomes so odious, makes you so sick at heart, that you can't take part. You can't even passively take part! And you've got to put your bodies upon the gears and upon the wheels. Upon the levers, and upon all of the apparatus and you've got to make it stop. And you've got to win the game for the people who run it, for the people who own it! And unless you're free, the machine will be prevented from working at all!" Then the video feed cuts to black._

I've heard rumors of uprisings in District Eleven, even some in District Eight, and I get this fluffy feeling inside. Maybe there will be a day when Katniss and I can have kids and not worry about their names being plucked from a reaping ball. Maybe someday there'll be a time when the electricity on the fence is always off, when the children in the square are well fed and happy, when it is more common to marry for love than for money.

After the games are over, I take Katniss to the meadow. We can spend a whole evening without worry about Cato returning from the Victory Tour, although he's probably haunted from his memories of murdering the five careers in their sleep. We don't think of uprisings, the Hunger Games, or my abusive mother. Looking at the sky, we can both trust that we'll find a way through all the obstacles life throws at us, because we'll always be stronger together.

I know Katniss agrees. After all her struggles, she's realized that life can go on. That the meadow will grow green again no matter how hard our losses. Our futures can be full of happiness. She kisses me passionately as we lay side by side on the soft grass, without fear of who is watching or how the world might try to drive us apart. And I know, deep down, that I've put her heart back together.

"_There have been five great kisses since its invention. And the precise rating of kisses is a terribly difficult thing, often leading to great controversy... Well, this one left them all behind."_

* * *

**The End**


End file.
